1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an awakening mechanism between a handheld device and a wireless communication module, and more particularly to a mutual awakening system and method thereof between a handheld device and a wireless communication module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a block schematic view of an electrical coupling between a general wireless communication module 120 and a handheld device 110, wherein the handheld device 110 and the wireless communication module 120 are mutually electrically coupled through a bus 130 to enable data transmission therebetween.
Generally speaking, in order to achieve a power saving effect, the handheld device 110 itself is provided with a sleep mechanism, which enables the handheld device 110 to enter a sleep state when a user has not used the handheld device 110 for a long period of time. Moreover, the wireless communication module 120 is similarly provided with a sleep mechanism, which prevents the wireless communication module 120 from being unable to be awakened after entering a sleep state, or prevents the wireless communication module 120 from being in an awaken state for too long. Hence, the wireless communication module 120 is configured with a periodic sleep mechanism that repeatedly carries out a periodic self-awakening/sleep switching operation, and when self-awakening occurs, it is determined whether the handheld device 110 is transmitting data so as to execute the corresponding operational procedure.
However, the current running state of the handheld device 110 and the wireless communication module 120 in relation to one another cannot be detected. The handheld device 110 transmits data to the wireless communication module 120, but must wait for the wireless communication module 120 to self-awake before all the data is obtained. On the other hand, the wireless communication module 120 transmits data to the handheld device 110 to trigger an awake procedure or an interrupt instruction of the sleep mechanism.
However, the prior art has the following unavoidable shortcomings:
1. Regarding the handheld device 110, the transmitted data obtained from the wireless communication module 120 is used to trigger an awake procedure of the sleep mechanism, and regardless of the design of each manufacturer, the data transmission operation must wait for complete awakening of the handheld device 110 before proceeding, and is unable to immediately enter the operating state, thereby creating a senseless standby period for the user.
2. Regarding the wireless communication module, when the time the handheld device 110 is transmitting data is the time when the wireless communication module 120 is in a sleep state, and the transmission procedure must wait for the wireless communication module 120 to awaken before processing the transmitted data from the handheld device 110, which similarly creates a senseless standby period for the user.